Rolling In The Deep (In The End 1)
by Proxima103
Summary: Summary: During the Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy watches Kronos rise in Luke's body. But what if Kronos didn't end up in Luke's body, but in Percy's! Read what happens as Annabeth has to go on a quest to save Percy from Kronos! AU (Duh) Percabeth, and Tratie. Not a Songfic


**Summary:**

**During the Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy watches Kronos rise in Luke's body. But what if Kronos didn't end up in Luke's body, but in Percy's! Read what happens as Annabeth has to go on a quest to save Percy from Kronos! AU (Duh) Percabeth, and Tratie. **

**The series ****In The End ****is inspired by the song In The End by Linkin' Park. It is about different endings to the book. Most stories will always have the First, Second, and Third books be the same. But the Endings will be different. Hence In The End**

**The title Rolling in the Deep is by Adele. **

**All the chapters are song titles and the name of the book is too. **

**Going Under is by Evanescence if you didn't know. One of my favorite songs, look it up on Youtube if you don't know it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (Even though I wish I did), or any of the songs that I use for chapter titles. **

**Chapter 1: Going Under **

"_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._

_So I don't know what's real and what's not _

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore"_

Somewhere in the middle of the Labyrinth three demigods and a mortal traveled, trying to find their way back home. The four had just defeated Minos the ghost and his minions, but that was the easy part. There was a large army currently heading to their home, Camp Half Blood. These four people are none other than Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di angelo And Rachel Dare. Rachel Dare was the mortal, obviously and was leading the other three through the labyrinth.

Percy was thinking about how powerful Nico was and how he banished Minos and declared himself the Ghost King. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that when Rachel stopped he crashed into her. They'd come to a crossroads. The tunnel continued straight, but there was a side tunnel the T'd straight to the right. It was circular and made from volcanic rock.

"What is it?" Percy Asked

"Is that the way?" Annabeth said gesturing to the side tunnel

"Not at all" Rachel shook her head

"Then why aren't we still moving?" Percy questioned stupidly

"Just listen" Rachel said

So Percy did just that, he heard wind coming through the tunnel "It's just wind, probably just an exit to the outside world" percy deduced.

"No seaweed brain, smell too" Annabeth said

So Percy took and whiff of the air and smelt eucalyptus trees, like the ones on Mount Tam. "Smells like California" Percy decided

"There is something evil up that tunnel" Rachel said "It's the entrance to Mount Othrys"

"I have to go check it out then" Percy said.

"No, Percy you can't" Annabeth said.

"I have to, I'll go quick" Percy said "and I won't do anything stupid"

"Fine, be safe Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said resigned.

"I will" Percy promised and started to sneak up the tunnel.

Percy snuck up, up, up until he reached the top. when he got there he was hit by the salty stench of the ocean. From there he snuck into a big temple like room that had appeared there since his last time on the mountain. In the temple there was a coffin with tons of scenes of death on it. It was the same one that had been on the Princess Andromeda a year ago.

Luke was pacing the raised dais that the coffin was sitting on. As soon as Percy saw Luke, he jumped behind one of the pillars hiding himself. Luke stopped pacing when a presence entered the room.

"Just a little longer, Please" Luke said as soon as the presence entered the room

"_Change of plans, Luke…" _Said the presence, It sounded ancient and like metal scraping against metal

_Oh_ _Crap _Percy thought _Kronos is here _

"_I do not need your body, there is a more powerful one here…" _

Percy tilted his head to the side, he didn't get what Kronos was saying. The presence started to move towards Percy just as Percy understood what it was saying, so Percy started to run. But the Presence was too fast and caught up with him and overwhelmed him, and Percy collapsed into a heap.

"What is this!?" Luke asked stunned

Percy, or Kronos got up _"I found a new host" _

Luke felt jealous that his enemy had taken his place, but also pleased that the side of good had lost their greatest warrior, "Welcome to our side." and then he bowed to Kronos

"Now we must get to work on crushing the gods" Kronos smiled in a way Percy never would

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a evil line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"He's taking WAY too long,I am going to go check on him" Annabeth said

"Not without me!" Rachel said chasing after her

"No stay here, Rachel" Annabeth ordered "Nico, you make sure she stays here"

"Fine" Nico grumbled he wanted to go with.

Annabeth slowly snuck up the tunnel. When she got into the top of the long dark tunnel she observed her surroundings and saw the big black temple as the only thing there so she snuck in there. She could only see Percy's back, but she heard Luke's voice, it was a lot lower and harsher than she remembered, but it was still Luke's. But the two of them seemed to be getting along and they were discussing destroying the gods. Annabeth was thoroughly confused.

"_Ah, it looks like we have a visitor" _ Percy said, Except it didn't sound like Percy, It sounded like Kronos.

"Oh my Gods" Annabeth gasped "P-percy, what happened."

"_Percy is no longer here" _ Kronos said evilly and smiled in a non-Percy like way

"Annabeth, it not too late, you can still join us" Luke pleaded

"_Yes, Luke is right, for once" _ Kronos sneered _"Join us and be with Percy forever, leave and die a painful death" _

Annabeth pursed her lips angrily, "You took Percy from us. Be sure, that we will come and get him back."

"_Come back, you're not gonna leave" _Kronos cackled

"Watch me!" Annabeth said and started to run but Kronos froze Annabeth in time and started to approach her slowly

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is another evil line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nico and Rachel started to become worried, "We should go make sure they're okay" Nico declared

Rachel nodded in agreement and started to climb the tunnel and Nico followed.

When Rachel reached the top she gasped in fear and when Nico reached the top he mimed her. At the top of the tunnel was Annabeth frozen in time and Percy approaching her slowly, but he had golden eyes. Rachel thought fast and pulled out her hairbrush and chucked it at Percy. For a moment his eyes turned green and the spell on Annabeth broke. Annabeth ran full speed and rammed right into Nico and Rachel, the three of them tumbled down the hallway.

"Oh My Gods!" Annabeth started to cry "PERCY!" She wailed

"Come on, Annabeth" Nico said getting up and dusting himself off "We have to go tell Chiron what happened"

"Yeah" Annabeth agreed "Lets go"

So the three of them ran as fast as they could to get back to camp.

"_I'm going under _

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through"_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Okay, so hopefully it was good. I took some sentences straight from the Battle of The Labyrinth, but I also didn't give Percy the invisible hat and Luke wasn't in the coffin. But thats just as it ended. Tell me what you think! But no flames please! See you next week (I will update about once a week.) **


End file.
